


A Craving Satisfied

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood, Blood Drinking, Coming In Pants, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Making Out, Moaning, Premature Ejaculation, Seduction, Vampire Kanaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: Karkat helps his vampire friend satisfy her lust for blood, and maybe something else...





	

The sound of a ringing doorbell caused Kanaya to look up from her book knowingly. Ah, there he was, finally paying her a visit. Stepping up out of her chair, Kanaya put her book down and went over to her front door, opening it up to one Karkat Vantas.

She smiled at the uneasy expression on his face. "Karkat, hello, welcome. Please, come inside…"

Kanaya stepped aside so that Karkat may enter, and then she closed the door when he did so, making sure to lock it again. Then, she cleared her throat before speaking once more. "Would you like a drink? Perhaps something to eat? Consider my hive to be your hive."

Karkat shrugged his shoulders. Maybe _he_ should be asking _her_ if she wanted anything to eat or drink, considering why he showed up in the first place. "No, I don't want anything, Kanaya. I don't plan to waltz into your fucking hive like I own the place and slam down a refreshing cup of tea or something like that. No, I just…" He had his arms crossed, but he finally let them fall limply to his sides. "I guess I just want us to get right down to business?"

"Right down to business? Now now, Karkat, there is no need to rush something as special as this. Firstly, you ought to know that I appreciate this very much. I understand it couldn't have been an easy choice to make."

"Tell me about it…" He was certainly embarrassed, and he looked away from Kanaya for the time being. The longer he stared at his dear jadeblood _flushcrush_ , the more it felt as though he had flutterbeasts in his stomach. "But we talked about this already. We got everything out of the way. You're my friend, Kanaya, and I want to help you with your…"

"Cravings," she said. Because that's really what they were, weren't they? "My cravings."

"Yeah, well… When you put it like that, it sounds animalistic or something. Not to say that Rainbow Drinkers are animals. I'd hate to strike a nerve with you."

"That's no problem," said Kanaya, finding amusement in the situation. "But if you truly wish to get down to business, as you say, then should I… Lead you to my block? I want you to be comfortable with all of this, Karkat. You must know that your comfort is very important to me."

"You said that online already. It's… Fine. I've never been drained of blood before, so as long as you don't end my fucking life, we should be good."

Kanaya held her hand out to Karkat, who took it gingerly, before she led him up the stairs to her room. Karkat was nervous - that much Kanaya could plainly see - and he had every right to be nervous. He was giving her permission to feed off of him. To drink his blood, and indulge in the sweetness that it had to offer.

Kanaya felt the opposite that Karkat did. She was excited. She was _thrilled_. She's going to feed, and she's going to enjoy every minute of it. It wouldn't have been the first time Kanaya's drank the blood of another troll, but to taste Karkat's candy red blood… Why, the prospect was downright _arousing_ to the jadeblood troll.

They had entered her room then. Kanaya closed the door behind them, giving Karkat ample time to examine Kanaya's block. It looked… Just as he thought it did, actually. He'd caught glimpses of it every now and then, whenever he and Kanaya video-called one another, but now he had the whole picture because he was _standing_ in the room of his _flushcrush_. Did many trolls like him come that close? He didn't think so.

Kanaya was fully dressed, yet she had other clothes strewn about the room here and there. Bits and pieces of cloth either on her bed, or on a nearby chair, or on her desk. Somehow, just the sight of Kanaya's clothing tossed around was enough to make a bit of redness tinge Karkat's cheeks. He thought of how she would undress, and then carefully (or carelessly?) toss the articles of clothing aside.

He thought a lot about Kanaya naked, actually. But interrupting his lewd thoughts was Kanaya herself, who squeezed his hand reassuringly. He must have stiffened in his moment of mental indulgence, and she had noticed it.

"You're very tense," she said, "I need to help you relax. Will you allow me the pleasure?"

"Uh, yeah…" Karkat nodded, and when Kanaya drew closer, he almost gasped at her suddenness. She began pressing her mouth to his neck to give him a gentle kiss there, starting them off with some light intimacy before she began her feast.

The mutantblood troll sighed as he felt Kanaya's lips on his neck. He was highly sensitive there, it seemed. _Good_ , thought Kanaya, _This is going to be easier than I thought_.

She held onto Karkat's shoulders, moaning gently as she kept up her kissing, idly sucking on his neck while Karkat shuddered and enjoyed himself. His cheeks were flush a deep red, helping to give him a more embarrassed expression.

"Ahhh, Kanaya, fuck…" muttered Karkat, keeping his hands up stiffly as if he was unsure just where to put them. And sensing Karkat's apprehension, Kanaya wordlessly urged Karkat to hold her, by pushing herself up against him and letting his hands find her hips through the intimate encounter. Of course, that didn't stop her from speaking up about it anyway.

"Karkat, you can _touch me_. You can touch me all you like… It would be unfair if I did not extend to you, the same courtesy you've extended towards myself. Wouldn't you agree?" She looked deep into his eyes - those nervous eyes of his - as she spoke. There was a heaviness to Kanaya's tone, Karkat noticed, that almost seemed like she had full control of the situation, yet control over her own hunger was slipping...

This was emphasized when rather than kiss Karkat on the neck again, Kanaya went instead to kiss him on the lips, moaning gently as she did so. Karkat's heart leapt in his chest, and he followed Kanaya's lead, kissing her in return. He continued to hold onto her hips, firmly now, as she held him in kind, hands still on Karkat's shoulders.

The kiss between them quickly became less chaste as Kanaya had deepened it. She held Karkat tighter, digging her nails into his shoulders as they made out. She was almost _hungry_ with her motions as well. Needy because she's wanted this for far, _far_ too long…

Karkat whimpered almost silently as Kanaya took more control, until she broke the kiss to allow the both of them to breath. Their breaths were already labored; they panted in each other's embrace, staring as if waiting for the other to make the next move. Waiting to see just how far this relationship of theirs would extend.

"Kanaya…" Karkat began, trying to keep his heavy breathing under control. But no matter how hard he tried to seem like he had just as much control as Kanaya, it simply wasn't true, and they knew it. He craved her just as much as she craved him.

"Get on your back," Kanaya instructed, gently yet firmly. Ah, once again, she would guide Karkat forward. But of course, this instruction was met with initial protest.

"...You want me to get on my _back_ for this?" he asked, pouting in his small complaint. It was almost as if he didn't want to seem so submissive, despite the circumstances.

"Yes," Kanaya urged, "It should make the task easier for the both of us. And I believe it will make you feel more comfortable."

Karkat still didn't seem so sure, but he eventually conceded, moving onto Kanaya's bed and laying on his back. He looked up at Kanaya, his blush having never left him, and he was unsure just how she was going to initiate their intimacy…

But his silent question was answered when Kanaya crawled up onto the bed right after him, almost predatory in her movements. He bit his lip, suppressing any embarrassing sound that might leave his mouth in that moment.

And an embarrassing sound left Karkat _anyway_ when Kanaya had straddled his lap, sitting herself down on Karkat's groin. With that, the jadeblood troll leaned forward as far as she could, and she licked her fangs before Karkat's neck.

"I am going to bite you now," she warned, "Are you ready, Karkat?"

"Yes," he practically moaned out. God, he was so pathetic, wasn't he? He was practically _begging_ for it now, too turned on to think clearly about any sort of potential consequence. They've already kissed, for crying out loud, their friendship was never free from allure to begin with.

Kanaya smiled, and leaned down to kiss Karkat's neck again. Suddenly, Karkat would feel Kanaya's fangs graze against his skin there. And finally, ultimately, Kanaya bit Karkat's neck, and she bit _hard_.

In the end, self-suppression proved fruitless for Karkat, who let out a humiliating _squeak_ at the sensation of being bitten so callously by Kanaya Maryam. He could feel her hard fangs sink into his flesh, being driven deep into his neck…

Then came the suction, which Karkat was definitely not prepared for. Specifically, he wasn't prepared for how _wonderful_ it was. It was as if a pleasurable chill both went up Karkat's spine, and went down to his bulge. Kanaya mewled and moaned with complete delight as she drank Karkat's blood, suckling on his neck hungrily to feast upon him.

It made for an erotic scene, certainly. She stayed straddled on Karkat's lap, practically riding him as she moved back and forth gently, practically dancing in her gentle and rhythmic sways. Karkat couldn't contain himself.

Before he knew it, he began to _hump_ her, pumping his hips back and forth while his hands found her body once again. In the back of her mind, Kanaya knew exactly what Karkat was doing, but she currently didn't seem to mind. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: Blood.

"Mmm… Mmmff… Mmmm… Mmmmmhmm…" Every now and then, Kanaya would moan, and Karkat would moan out from the pleasure as well. She hadn't drank too much even by now; she was pacing herself, making sure that she didn't drain Karkat completely. For if she did, how could she ever hope to come again, and again?

Nonetheless, Kanaya ground back against Karkat, following his motions now, as she rubbed herself up against him. It was barely registering in her head as she focused on the sweet and wondrous flavor of his blood, and how to get as much of it as she could without outright killing the poor mutantblood.

"A-Ahhh… K-Kanaya… Fuck…!" moaned Karkat, still humping his dear sweet friend. He grunted as he kept up his vulgar act - his vile, indecent act - squeezing Kanaya's hips as his bulge throbbed inside his pants and boxers. He rubbed right up against her own crotch, no doubt increasing her own arousal just the same.

The frequency of her own moans had increased, filling Karkat's ears with the sound of Kanaya's pure bliss. She still drank, of course, thoroughly enjoying herself as her taste buds were greeted with the taste of Karkat Vantas. Maryam was gulping quite audibly, still rocking back and forth on Karkat's lap, giving the mutantblood troll quite a show.

Karkat whined once again, no longer able to contain himself. He kept up his obscene humping, a wave of pleasure greeting him with every fluid motion. He thrust back and forth, again and again, rubbing up right against Kanaya, who took every little pump from Karkat with arousal, amusement, and _desire_.

...Yet all sweet things came to an end.

Sooner than expected, Karkat had actually reached an orgasm right then and there, writhing in utmost pleasure as he shook and stained his own underwear with his genetic material, effectively ruining them. The sensual cry from Vantas was so sudden and surprising that it had snapped Kanaya out of her own sexual daze.

She blinked down in complete shock, halting her fluid movements as she pulled her mouth away from Karkat's neck. Her lips were wet with blood, which dribbled down her chin in her _own_ mess. For a moment, Karkat simply lay there, still grunting softly as he finished with his orgasm. Kanaya could feel it down below - the warm _wetness_ through Karkat's pants. Even through the layers of cloth, it felt like an absolute mess. And one thought stood out amidst the fog of lust in Kanaya's mind.

"Did you actually just-"

"YES." Karkat covered his eyes, mouth slightly open from the comfortable and hazy afterglow of his sudden climax. "FUCK. I'm so fucking sorry. What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't believe-" And then his sentences devolved into cursing and shame. He was surely the most embarrassed he's ever been in his life, but Kanaya tuned out the negativity. She shushed him firmly, a hand moving Karkat's own away from his face.

"Do not apologize," Kanaya said, the cherry red blood on her mouth and chin dripping down, "I found it… Endearing. Cute…"

"Cute?" Karkat repeated, moving his other hand away from his face. Kanaya was still right on his lap, and _oh my god_ , thought Karkat, _I made SUCH A FUCKING MESS_.

"Mm, yes. I believe you have no cause for worry," said Kanaya, a smirk on her bloody lips. "Ever the selfless one, aren't you, Karkat? You gave me more fluid than I expected."

She saw her opportunity, and she took it.


End file.
